Warbringer O'mrogg
Two-headed Ogre second boss in The Shattered Halls wing of the Hellfire Citadel instance. Map Location Abilities * This boss is a two headed ogre. * He is immune to taunt and growl. * He has an AoE fear ability. * He has 2 aggro lists. One for each head. When he shouts in different voices, he'll change to target the person highest on the respective list. (Edit: Disputed whether the mechanic is truly 2 lists or just a random aggro dump. See below.) * Thunderclap: Inflicts 938 to 1062 Nature damage to nearby enemies, reducing their attack speed by 35% and slowing their movement by 35% for 10 sec (can be dispelled). * Burning Weapon/Blast Wave: When Warbringer O'mrogg's weapon starts burning, he hits for 1k fire damage in melee, then he will cast 2 consecutive Blast Waves (each of them deals around 2.5k-3.2k damage). This also has a debuff to movement speed. * The debuffs can be cleansed and dispelled. Strategy *O'mrogg has two heads. They both aggro different people randomly after an emote. A solution is to just heal whoever is his current target and burn him down as quickly as you can. Two healers appears to be crucial for this strategy to work, as inevitably one of them will be his target. In order to mitigate damage to healers after head switch, some warriors save their disarm for that moment, making his DPS almost nothing for a few seconds. *His melee damage is not significant, 700-900 against plate wearers or bear druids. *He will periodically AoE fear. Tremor totems, fear ward, or will of the forsaken, are all helpful. "Stance dancing" is rather difficult, as it does not appear that his fear is timed or announced. He will temporarily shift focus to anyone not feared, so if you do not have a method of making the tank immune to fear, it may be wise to make sure everyone is in range to be feared. *He will periodically thunderclap. This will cause 900-1000 nature damage to all targets within range. At level 70 this amount of damage is really not significant, but the slowing effect needs to be removed from melee if possible so that they can continue to DPS, and be able to get out of range of his blast wave. *His highest burst damage output is from his Burning Weapon and Blast Wave combination. When his weapon glows red, it will hit the target as fire damage for up to 1000. Immediately following, he will strike the target and AoE Blast Wave for up to 3200 fire damage. Usually after he does a blast wave he will do another after only a few seconds. Fire protection potions, fire resist totem, gift of the wild, or fire resist gear are all helpful. *Tank him in the middle of the arena that he starts in. Be care of the guards in the hallway nearby, and the possible assassin near the far edge of the arena. You can typically clear this assassin from the outer edge, prior to engaging O'mrogg. *Wiping on him on heroic mode (2.0.8 patch) causes him to become bugged - his weapon is permanently red and he uses his Burning Weapon attack with every melee attack dealing about 5k damage to his target, making Warbringer O'mrogg almost impossible to kill. Only way to fix this issue is with a soft instance reset. Loot Quotes O'mogg's heads talk during the whole fight with each other: When engaged: *Left head: If you nice me let you live. *Right head: No, we will NOT let you live. or *Left head: Me hungry! *Right head: You always hungry. That why we so fat! When charging someone: *Left head: You stay here. Me go kill someone else! *Right head: That's not funny! *Left head: Ha ha ha. or *Left head: Me not like this one... *Right head: Hey, you numskull! *Left head: We kill his friend! When killing a player: *Right head: I'm tired. You kill next one! or *Left head: This one die easy! *Right head: That's because I do all the hard work! When defeated: *Left head: This all...your fault! *Right head: I...hate...you! External Links *AmpWoW O'mrogg, Warbringer O'mrogg, Warbringer O'mrogg, Warbringer